User talk:Infinitysend
Welcome to Wikitroid! Infinitysend, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) By the way... Would you happen to be Infinity's End from the Metroid Database? I'm curious. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, the one and only. :) :That's very interesting! I'm not going to start freaking out (star-struck, foaming at the mouth and whatnot), but I'll just say that I look forward to the interesting possibilities that your presence brings to Wikitroid. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 10:30, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Romanization Sorry, I misunderstood the romanization. I thought you were actually transliterating the word, not spelling it phoenetically...Anyway, I think that a "je" sound would be better to use because it is more natural for english-speaking people who don't know about japanese pronunciation. Thanks for fixing my mistake, though! Zeruel21 18:27, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Question: Infinitysend, if you are familiar with the romanization of the Japanese language, would you perhaps be (or know someone who is) familiar with Japanese Hiragana writing? I am highly interested in adding translations for the schematic images for the Fusion Suit, in the art gallery for Metroid Prime. The text in the images might clear up a few things about the Fusion Suit's functions. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 03:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I am familiar, yes. As in, you give me a basic structured Japanese sentence in all hiragana, and I could probably read it, given enough time. What I am not familiar with is Kanji, which those images have plenty of. If you are referring to this image: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/mp/art/fusionsuit_concept1.png and the others like it, I don't believe I could help you translate it. What you may want to do is go to the MDb forums and post a request in our manga section. Our mod, Sharonlover, knows people that could possibly help with translation but I can't guarantee anything. Since you're listening, I just wanted to mention that the amount of stolen MDb content on this site is quite staggering. But I don't expect much to be done about it. We're #1 for a reason...Infinitysend 04:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::On that last note, I am well aware! I am actually one to blame. However, one reason behind the thievery is that official artwork for the game is classified as fair use, and the Metroid Database has no official copyright to the content, to my knowledge. Believe me, I labeled every image I "borrowed" as coming from the site in each description. I would have even had gone as far as receiving special permission from the site, but at the time, I was not aware of any means to do so. This site would not be what it is today, without MDb's help, even if the help was forcefully commandeered. Back to Kanji: I will take your advice; I had even set up an account on the forum before you responded! Hopefully this will go swimmingly.... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:43, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Note Hello Infinitysend, and welcome to Wikitroid. Just wanted to let you know that you should take advantage of the Show Preview function. It allows you to check your edit and view it without saving it, allowing you to make necessary fixes before finally committing the edit. The Show Preview button can be found either to the right of the Save Page button, or if you have WikED enabled (likely if you have Firefox and see the colored in WikED icon next to Log Out at the top of the screen), it is on the yellow bar below the red warnings (which are, in turn, under the save button). In addition, if you plan on editing more than one section of a page, consider editing the entire page at once rather than section-by-section. By utilizing both of these methods, you can cut down on the number of edits per page, thus lowering the workload for the administrators when they perform patrol runs, thus allowing them to get more things done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:05, 7 April 2009 (UTC) As an addendum to what I wrote above, there's a few things you should be aware of when editing talk pages. A new section should be created at the bottom of the talk page for starting a new thread (something unrelated to any of the other discussions taking place already). If you are continuing another discussion, unless your post is in reply to another editor (in that case, you should indent your post using colons and place it immediately after the other replies to that editor, or after the post itself if there are no replies), the post goes at the very bottom of the section. If you don't do this, you might find that your post goes unanswered, and you might break up a conversation, which may not inspire a good feeling among editors participating in that discussion. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:51, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Proper Nouns From what I've seen in Metroid media (games, manuals, guides, etc.), things like creatures and materials derrived from the series are always capitalized. I think it is probably best to keep consistancy with that. Thanks for helping out, though! ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) A Modest Proposal Hello sir, you are Infinity’s End from the Metroid Database, correct? It’s good to meet you. I have a question to ask: If you’ve read my user page, you might have seen that I am working on the script for a Metroid film (if John Woo doesn’t come back from the brink!). so my question is: seeing as you’ve had a LONG time of experience with Metroid, what do you think a Metroid movie needs? If this were to be made in say, 8 years or so, what would you suggest for it? Actors? Possible storylines? A series or one movie? Should it be an adaptation of a specific game or an entirely new story? What questions need to be answered? Depiction of Samus? Should it follow the storyline of the 2002 manga (I hope not.)?I would greatly appreciate if you answer back, as I can think of no better person here who can answer these questions for me. Thank you and good afternoon, good evening, and good night.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I am the MDb editor. I actually think a Metroid movie is a bad idea. Metroid is better when there is less dialogue, and more of letting action and gameplay do the talking. It's why Super Metroid is still the best in the series. (one intro, one outro, and THAT'S THAT.) If a Metroid movie was created, I would only hope that it would be animated, either CG or anime-style 2D, but it will never happen due to cost. I have thought of a good female lead to play Samus, though, and that's Tricia Helfer from Battlestar. She's also done a lot of VA work so that's why I think she'd be so perfect for Samus. Anyway... no, I personally don't like the idea of a Metroid movie, so sorry, I won't be of much help to you.Infinitysend 18:38, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I see, I see. Well, seeing that as of late there have been no good video game movies, I definitely see why people are worried, though it looks like that soon to change, seeing as Steven Speilberg and Peter Jackson are looking make Halo and Sam Raimi is looking at making World of Warcraft. But still, you’ve brought some good points about how Metroid relies heavily in its brevity of story, so I’ll make sure to keep your suggestions in mind when writing this. Thanks and wish me luck! [[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:10, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to break it to you, but no, Halo's not coming out any time soon. Check the Wikipedia article. It is officially still on hold.Infinitysend 18:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) That's the one by Peter Jackson. He ran into company issues and had to give it up. But Steven Speilberg’s giving it another try. Maybe the information has changed since I last read about this. But even if it has, that just gives more time to get this made![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 18:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:53, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Deiorumu Just to tell you, we don't necessarily have this as a policy here, but we use English names for articles whenever available, and that artwork where you got the name Deiorumu had King Worm written in plain English. We've corrected this, but I posted this message for your future reference. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 21:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC) MPxViewer Hey, I couldn't help but notice that Google searches for the program MPxViewer repeatedly point towards a thread of yours on Metroid Database, where you showed off the program. Whenever I've tried to download MPxViewer myself, though, I've only found versions that appear to be broken. Would you be willing to share the version you have, or help me get it running somehow? AmorphousBlob (talk) 16:41, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, I don't check this talk page that often, so sorry for the delay. I've had trouble getting it to run as well. I'm pretty sure that you have to download and install extra software on your computer to get it running correctly. Read this for some tips on what might help you get it running: https://code.google.com/p/mpxviewer/issues/detail?id=4 The code you download from the site is the same one I have, so I can't help you beyond that, sorry. One more thing: if you do ever get it to run, prepare to be underwhelmed. The UI is extremely basic, and rotating the 3D models is extremely taxing and unintuitive. Best of luck! Infinitysend (talk) 05:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Darn, I'd already tried installing C++. The program runs, but pasting in the location of any pak files and clicking "load" doesn't seem to work- it just acts as if nothing is there. AmorphousBlob (talk) 06:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I can't help you much more with that. Best course of action might be trying to contact someone on that google code page. Infinitysend (talk) 19:19, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright, thanks for trying to help regardless. I appreciate it. AmorphousBlob (talk) 02:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Please be a little nicer Didn't have to be rude. Please be aware that some are trying to not follow the mistakes of the past. Watermarked images are quite a pain and it is hard to find images anywhere without them, which is why Roy asked if you would lend us some. You don't have to do anything about it, but I do ask that you would not be offensive in replies. --''Fluffy Exterminator'' {ADMIN}(talk • • ) 03:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing offensive about my reply. I was merely stating the facts. If he's that sensitive, it's not my problem. I'm glad you guys finally have some standards now. Infinitysend (talk) 03:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sensitive. And while no one is offended, your behavior toward us (or at least me) has been rude and I'd like you, to put it bluntly, to cut it the fuck out. You're supposed to be representing the mother of all Metroid fansites and if this is how you act, well then, you MDb admins will need to discuss a new ambassador to Wikitroid. Do you have unwatermarked copies of the images? If you do, then we can finally fix this problem. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 15:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: MSR Prologue images The prologue images were briefly hosted on MercurySteam's site, and Darren was sharing them, before MS removed them. As for the gallery/memory images, they were ripped by Bearborg. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:35, November 21, 2017 (UTC)